This invention is in the field of wireless electronic tracking devices and networks.
There are numerous devices and systems for tracking objects, pets and individuals. For example, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags have long been used to track objects, pets, cattle, and hospital patients. A reader generates an electromagnetic field in the tag and that field powers a small transmitter in the tag that emits a signal with the identity of the tag. The reader picks up the tag's radio waves and interprets the frequencies as meaningful data. RFID tags require close proximity between the reader and the tag and such systems are often limited to generating only identity information and do not provide information about the motion, heading, time, temperature or other environmental characteristics in the vicinity of the tag.
There are systems with sensors attached to clothing or objects for monitoring the physical activity of those wearing the clothing of the motion of the object. See, for example, Pub. No. US 2013/0274587. It has sensor and transmitter to send information about the motion of the object and the temperature sensed by the object. A base station uses GPS or triangulation to identify the location of the object. Although the monitoring system may have one or more alerts, no alerts are provided on the sensors on the clothing of the users.
Other tracking systems use tracking sensors with built-in GPS systems and transceivers for establishing wireless communication with a network. One such system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,665,784. However, the power required to operate a GPS system often rapidly drains the battery of such tracking sensors or requires the sensors to have a relatively large package, which is not readily attached to small objects, pets or people.
The prior art solutions do not address the problem of finding small, lost objects in within a room or house as well as at a distance. Known solutions are not compatible or cost effective for individuals. Large sensors that require recharging many batteries impose too high a level of maintenance on an individual. None of the above solutions will find a small sensor that may be hidden in drawer or under a pillow. They do not provide control apparatus for commanding the sensor to emit an audible or visual alert. The prior art shown above is silent regarding the problems of pairing sensors with location, remote controlling a sensor, and using a sensor to remote control a sensor control device.